The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer systems may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors. The wide-spread use of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet.
Many businesses use one or more computer networks to communicate and share data between the various computers connected to the networks. The productivity and efficiency of employees often requires human and computer interaction. Users of computer technologies continue to demand an increase in the efficiency of these technologies. Improving the efficiency of computer technologies is always desirable to anyone who uses and relies on computers.
While a computer is operating, it may be referred to as being in a booted up state. When a computer is powered on, before it is in the booted up state, the computer may be referred to as being in a pre-boot state. In addition, an administrator or other user of the computer may desire to reboot or restart the computer. In other words, the administrator may desire to switch the computer from a booted up state to a pre-boot state.
When a computer switches from a booted up state to a pre-boot state (either by powering down and then powering back up the computer or by rebooting the computer), certain information may be discarded. As a result, the computer may be required to reacquire or request that information while it is in the pre-boot state. The need to request or reacquire this information may hinder the efficiency of the computer. As a result, benefits may be realized by providing systems and methods for preserving information that may be used by the computer in the pre-boot state. In particular, benefits may be realized by providing systems and methods for preserving network settings to be used by the computer in the pre-boot state.